


Your Ex-Lover is Dead

by aelins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adrian has ASPD, Childhood Trauma, Dystopia, Futuristic, M/M, MC is a Villain, Magic and Science, Mental Health Issues, Sergei is a CSA victim who gets to rule the world, Set in Washington D.C. 180 years in the future, Worldbuilding, for all my villain fuckers, told in small sections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Sergei scoffed as he saw them, “Who would’ve thought my Adrian would ever join the high and mighty’s side?”The question is rhetorical but Adrian feels the need to answer it anyway. “Because I’m not your Adrian anymore.”Sergei’s face contorted for a instant in pain but his features smoothed just as quickly as they’d twisted and Adrian wondered if he’d imagined it.Ivan let go of Adrian’s hand and stepped forward. “I understand that Adrian made you an offer.”Sergei’s laugh was as caustic as acid, “Yes, he did. I wasn’t under the impression he was in position to do that, but god only knows what kind of positions you’ve been putting him in.”
Relationships: Adrian Ivanoch/Sergei Kirov, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 😌✌️

** January 2177**

It was a Tuesday, much like any other in the wintertime wonderland of Moscow, the snow would provide no cushion to the couple when they fell to their deaths though. 

A young teen, with hair nearly as white as the snow he gazed upon, knew something was wrong. “Madrya!” 

She shook her head silently at him, and mouthed, _“Run_ ,” to her only child. 

The woman who’d been supposedly taking care of Adrian was nowhere to be seen. A tear tracked down Masha’s cheek. Her little boy was going to see her die. Viktor had always hated the fact that Masha had wanted a child. Something was rotten inside him to the core. 

Whatever was rotten inside Viktor Ivanoch would soon be splattered on the sidewalk. 

Adrian _walked away_. There was nothing to be done, and he was scared. 

Viktor’s rottenness seemed to have passed down to his son—or was that just survival? 

Two silenced gunshots ring out and seconds afterward, the sound of bodies and blood ring in Adrian’s ears. 

It wasn’t a sound he’d soon be forgetting. 


	2. the funeral

**January 2199**

The funeral was unbearable. Adrian was sitting in the back row, sipping from a flask. He’d wanted to bury Sergei in Moscow, it was both their homes, but the hell hole he was living in wouldn’t allow him to fly the body to Russia. 

So he was here, in the wasteland that had once been America. A woman from their med school came up to him, weeping. 

“I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry for your loss. Sergei was truly gifted in his field.” 

Adrian nodded, knowing that if he said more than a few words in English he’d give away his drunkenness, “He was.” 

Apparently, she smelled alcohol on him, though, because she wrinkled her nose, and said something under her breath he didn’t quite hear. 

So the funeral went on, and on, and on. He’d paid the preacher for a _short_ ceremony. 

In truth, Adrian was sad, he was just terrible at showing it. Twenty-eight years and he still hadn’t learned how to handle emotions. He either drank them away or ignored them, which, when one was afflicted with antisocial personality disorder (among other mental illnesses), was not so hard. 

Something about this funeral was making him… feel on edge, though. And it definitely had nothing to do with the half-pint of genuine Russian vodka he’d just put away. Sometimes people asked him why he drank, and most of them assumed that he was running from a feeling, a person, anything to _not_ feel. But that was the complete opposite of why he drank. When he drank the world was warm and soft and he could pretend he cared. Because the truth was, he had always wanted to care, but it just never happened. 

_Until Sergei_ , for Sergei, he hadn't needed to drink to care. When Sergei was in his life, he could feel the whole rainbow of emotions, instead of just apathy. The coroner had ruled the crash a drunk driving accident, but… Adrian hadn’t had a drop to drink that day. It had been his and Sergei’s anniversary, and he’d promised to stop drinking. 

When Adrian and Sergei had been in the car crash that ended his best friend and lover’s life, there had been some peculiar circumstances right before they hit the cement median. 

First of all, they had been in the fast lane, doing about eighty miles an hour. In D.C. that wasn’t unheard of, especially on the bigger highways. So, when someone had started tailgating them and becoming aggressive, that hadn’t been a surprise, but when the black SUV had rear-ended them… well, that was strange. 

Then there had been two other black SUVs that had appeared from seemingly nowhere and sideswiped their Audi until there was no place to go, only head-on into death. 

He drained the rest of his flask. So much for promises. 

Adrian stood up, shook the unpleasant memory from his head, and walked out. Everything was paid for and he didn’t need to be here. He needed his revenge because whatever had happened to Sergei, it had _not_ been an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me [on the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks) / [tumblr](https://feyesand.tumblr.com)


End file.
